


Since I met you

by Leiacchi (Leiachan)



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, makoharu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-24 09:16:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7502754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leiachan/pseuds/Leiacchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sicen always, Makoto and Haru have had a deep relationship, but what they thought it as a beautiful friendship begins to be something more. But none of them what to tell the other how they fell because they are afraid they friendship would end the moment they do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Makoto's point of view

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Desde que te conozco](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7502115) by [Leiachan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leiachan/pseuds/Leiachan). 



> This is my first fanfic in English, a language that is not my first one. I hope it's well written, if there is any problem please tell me.  
> I hope you like it.

We have been together many years. Everyday, even if you don’t notice, I’ve been watching you hour after hour. Since we met at the shrine stairs before going to class, to when we walk along the promenade, even we are sitting in class.

I notice how the hours seem eternal to you, you spend the classes waiting for the bell to ring, waiting for a sign that tells you are one hour nearer to be able to swim, to spend the afternoon practising with all the club members. For me, that time which seems eternal to you, flies. Only watching you my days are full of happiness, when I see you swim I feel I don’t need anything more, it’s enough for me.

Many would say they don’t understand our friendship, they would ask time after time hat kind of fun I find being with someone so quiet and serious like you. I don’t agree with them, even if they don’t hear you, you talk more with you gaze than by yourself and you aren’t serious either, you care for everyone, you even were the first to hear my shout the day of the storm and you wanted Rin to be happy, swimming with all of us again.

Today in the club you have worked hard like always, you enjoyed the water and you have helped everyone while we trained. Like always, you’ve been the last leaving the pool. Nagisa and Rei have gone to their houses long ago, you have just left the pool and you are still wet.

-Haru, come here, I need to dry off your hair.

-I’m fine, it will dry with the wind.

-You will catch a cold.

-If I catch it you will come home to take care of me.

Your ears seem red, you would have liked to tell it in a more serious way but you couldn’t.

-Just come here.

I like touching your hair very much, when you get out of the pool or the bath I use the cold excuse so I can spend some time stroking it. Sometimes it seems like you are going to fall asleep while I do it, I wouldn’t mind if that happened, that way I would spend hours and hours stroking you hair while I watch your sleeping face.

You insist that it’s dry and you don’t need me to continue, you stand up and start dressing up. I continue watching you while I talk about other things. We continue talking for some time until you have finished dressing up, so after that we go out the club’s room. Our houses are on the same street so I have no need to worry, we have a lot of time left before we part ways.

-Haru, would you like to come home for dinner?

-I don’t mind, but It’s okay for me to go?

-Of course, my mother would be glad if you came.

-Okay, but I don’t have my pyjama here.

-I will lend you something to wear, don’t worry over it.

My mother make us dinner, she was very glad that Haru came to spend the night here, it’s seemed like when he came to my house the mood was happier than usual, Ren and Ran fought to see who was the first to be able to play with him. We ended up playing with them until they fell asleep, after that e carried them to their beds. After all the noise that two make the house was always calmer. My parents left us the bath ready so we could get in before they went to sleep.

I was in my room lying on the bed while I as reading, I had already took a bath and now was Haru’s time. I wanted him to get out fast to talk to him; now that everyone in the house was sleeping we could talk of more private things.

Haru didn’t take long baths on other people’s bathrooms, he didn’t like to bother, but, as years passed, he felt more comfortable bathing in my house and the time he spend became greater, it was like he was a member of the family.

Half hour passed and the bedroom’s door opened, Haru came with a towel on his shoulders. He was wearing the clothes I lend him, one of my T-shirts and a pair of blue pants from one of my pyjamas. Everything was big for him, even if I was younger than him, he had a thinner complexion.

-Did you enjoy the bath?

-It was fine, thanks for the clothes.

-You don’t have to say thanks, I was the one that told you to stay here the night even if you didn’t go home for a change of clothes-there was a little pause before I started talking again-. What would you like to do?

-I want you to dry my hair.

-To dry your hair? But you never want me to dry it.

-I like when you dry my hair…even if I don’t say it.

“I like drying your hair too” That’s what I would have like to say, but I couldn’t. We had been together for a long time, but I wasn’t able to tell him how I felt about him, to be by his side was enough for me, to be able to watch him and talk to him everyday. I know one of these days I won’t be able to keep these feelings inside anymore, but until that time comes, I will enjoy every moment I spend with you. I continued to dry your hair until you fell asleep, I brought my lips close to your hair and I whispered:

-Haru, I’m glad I met you.


	2. Haru's point of view

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be translating this when I have free time, so consider it maybe won't update much when I start college. As the chapters increase so do the number of words so maybe future chapters will take long because of this reason too.  
> I consider this practice for my English so if you see some mistake feel free to report it to me, I would really appreciate it.  
> I want to thank you for your visits and Kudos (they surpass the ones in the original fic on this same web) and I hope you like it.

I began opening my eyes, slowly, trying to not get blind because of the room lights. I had fallen asleep while Makoto dried my hair. It was feeling so at ease while he dried it I never thought I would fall asleep. I looked behind me, Makoto was lying on the bed and he was asleep too. I got up and left the towel on the chair that was in front of the desk. From this position I could observe Makoto better. His sleeping face was very calm, if someone asked me I would never admit it, but I think he was adorable this way. Trying to not wake him up, I sat in the bed’s border, because of his position I would say he was drying my hair when he started feeling sleepy. His legs were still outside the bed, hanging in the bed’s edge.

I took the chance to look closer at his face. His skin seemed smooth and it was clear that he took care of it, his mouth was half-closed and he was breathing from there while he slept, his lips were thin and his eyelashes were long for a man. Some hair locks fell on his forehead, when I as going to take them off I noticed how smooth was his hair, he swam in the pool everyday but his hair wasn’t damaged at all.

I noticed I had been watching him for a long time so I decided to return to reality and I sat one more time. We weren’t going to be able to sleep properly like this, so I had to wake Makoto up. I put my hand on his shoulder and shook him.

-Makoto, wake up, we need to be in bed to sleep.

-Ha…Haru…-He began to get up slowly while rubbing his eyes-. Sorry, I fell asleep while drying your hair.

-We should go to bed and sleep now.

-Yeah, you are right, it’s very late.

We prepared the bed, leaving only the sheets, it was summer so it wasn’t too cold to use the blankets. We turn the lights off and we lay con the bed, not facing each other. The bed wasn’t small, but it wasn’t large enough for us to sleep too separated of each other. Our backs were touching. Makoto’s back was warm. Although it was summer it was not a suffocating heat, Makoto’s heat was a heart-warming heat. Every time I felt his warm it seemed like my concerns were gone, he was there to help me and protect me from everything, by his side I slept at ease, even if I knew I had nothing to worry about.

I felt like turning around, I needed to sleep facing Makoto, so I did it. We had been friends since childhood and we had confidence in each other, it shouldn’t be strange for us to intimate a little more, sleeping this way should be usual between childhood friends. Or that’s what I tried to convince myself of. I turned off with that thinking in mind. I spread my arms along his back while I tried to accommodate myself in that position. First, I passed my right arm under is side and after that I passed my left arm above him until I was firmly snuggled up in his back. This way Makoto felt even warmer, I felt his heart pounding in the palm of my hands. I put my head on his back, touching it with my forehead. His back was so wide, I felt save and a heart-warming feeling began spreading in my body, this made me extremely sleepy.

Makoto’s heart began pounding faster and faster, it seemed like it was going to get out of his chest.

-Haru, hat are you doing?-His voice sounded somewhat nervous, it wasn’t Makoto’s usual tone.

-I wanted to sleep facing the other side and you back is warm and comfortable, are you okay in this position?

-I’m okay don’t worry.

-That’s good, goodnight, Makoto.

-Goodnight, Haru.

A little time after that I fell asleep hugging Makoto, I think that even if I slept perfectly, he couldn’t.

The light which went trough the window illuminated the room. I yawned and rubbed my eyes. The bed felt wider, I noticed it was Makoto wasn’t there with me. Where was he? Why didn’t I notice when he woke up? I thought as I woke up myself and go searching for him, maybe he went to have breakfast because he noticed I was not waking up. But the kitchen was empty, so were the living room and the studio. There was anybody in the house. I went to the stairs, but when I was going near the bathroom I bumped onto someone. That someone was Makoto. He was wearing an only towel around his waist and another one on his shoulders, he was using that one to dry his hair. I tried not to look at other place that was not his face, but I couldn’t, my eyes couldn’t stop looking at his body. His muscles were well defined because of the daily training. I didn’t only look at Makoto, I needed to keep track of the other two to see if they were fit or not, but I can’t deny I watched Makoto closer than the other two.

-So you wake up, Haru. Since you were sleeping I didn’t want to wake you up.

-I got worried because when I went downstairs there was nobody here.

-My parents went with Ren and Ran on a trip some hours ago. That’s why we are here alone.

-I’m a little hungry.

-Want to have breakfast?

-Okay.

-I’m going upstairs to dress up. Want me to lend you clothes to change?

-No, I’m fine with these. I’m going to make breakfast.

I went to the kitchen while Makoto was climbing the stairs. It was impossible for me to stay there while he changed. Even if I tried to deny it each time, I’ve noticed some time ago I was in live with Makoto. It happened without me really noticing, I didn’t know if it was because we’ve been together many years or because another reason. I didn’t plan on telling him how I felt about him, I was afraid our relationship would change if I told him, I didn’t know how he would react either. At the same time I only wanted him to notice my feelings himself. It was uncomfortable feeling this for somebody who I spent that much time and I had that many memories with.

-Can’t he feel the same?-I asked myself while I continued making breakfast.  



End file.
